


Family Dinner

by Madquinn13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Ava and Sara head over to Sara's mom's for dinner.





	Family Dinner

“It’s not too late for you to change your mind.” Sara pointed out as they stood outside the small metal fence that lead to her mother’s brownstone, Ava was holding a couple of gift bags each containing wine bottles. 

“Sara I am looking forward to having dinner with your mother. We get along great. I mean she could cut down on the weed, I always feel slightly stoned when we leave…”

“Oh sweetie, you are stoned. Mom doesn’t have air fresheners, well she does but instead of like scent, they are misting out pure THC. Also most of the food she cooks she picked up from that Snoop Dogg and Martha Stewart cooking with weed show.” Sara had to inform Ava. 

“You literally bring me to your moms house so I get high against my will?” 

“You have met my mom. You know she is a huge hippy. You know she has her own weed garden. The fact that you think a hug from her isn’t giving you a contact high is on you. Mom is like 80% pot.” Sara pointed out. 

“Well despite the constant drugging, your mom is amazing. Plus she said last time she was going to have those old VHS home movies uploaded to her computer so I can’t wait to see those.” 

“That’s fine, all the embarrassing ones I burnt when I was 12.” 

“No you didn’t.”

“That school play? Yeah no copy survived. The potty training tapes? Gone. The one which contained something I will never ever tell you or anyone else gone. It was worth the grounding for five months and the broken arm.”

“Broken arm?” Ava opened the metal fence and started walking towards the front door deciding that they were waiting long enough.

“One of tapes had Laurel saying her first word and she pushed me not noticing how close I as to the stairs, my arm went through the gap in the bannister and my body kept going down the stairs. It was really bad, the bone was through the skin. But I got a cool glow in the dark cast so you know worth it. Laurel was so upset she thought she killed me.” Ava notice the little smirk on Sara’s face as she told the story. Every time she spoke of Laurel before it was with a bittersweet smile but this time it was almost as if Sara had forgotten her sister’s passing. 

Finally Sara opened the front door calling out their arrival. 

“Mom! I brought your favorite bureaucrat!” Sara yelled as she kicked off her shoes into the porch. 

“Ava get in here!” Dinah called out from the kitchen. 

“I come back from the dead and she never looked as happy as she does when she sees you.” Sara muttered but followed Ava into the kitchen where Dinah sat at the island weighing a small pile of busted weed. 

“Here sweetie catch up.” Dinah passed Sara a rolled joint. 

“Thanks Mom. Ava bought you fancy wine. I told her just get some prison toilet wine and you’d be happy but she insisted on the good stuff.” Sara pulled herself up and was sitting on the island while Ava just rolled her eyes as Sara picked up the lighter from the counter.

“That is so sweet of you Ava.” Dinah smiled at who she hoped would be her daughter in law. “Sara get off the counter I raised you to have better manners.”

“And I spent a lot of energy ignoring you.” Sara grinned. “Where’s Larry?” 

“Larry is out back grilling the steak Sara.” Dinah carefully moved the pile of weed off the scale and into the measuring cup adding it to the mixing bowl. “Oh Ava, before I forget, I made non-pot options for you. Sara told me that you dislike mind altering substances.” Dinah gave Ava a reassuring smile. 

“That is so thoughtful of you Dinah thank you so much.” 

“Larry! Are the steaks done yet? Dinner was suppose to be ten minutes ago!” Sara called out only to get smacked by Dinah. 

“Behave Sara. Honestly look at Ava. She’s so sweet and thoughtful and patience.” Dinah rolled her eyes at her daughter. 

“I know that’s why we’re together. Because she can put up with me.” Sara grinned at her mother. 

“I don’t put up with you Sara. That makes it sound like I barely tolerate you. I love you, even when you are impatient.” Ava gave Sara a quick peck on the cheek. “Is there anything we can do to help Dinah?”

“We?” Sara screwed up her face. “We were invited as guests Ava and when you invite people to our place for dinner you never let guests help. Said it was impolite.”

“Sara you cannot be a guest in your mother’s home.” Ava sighed. “Go ask Larry if he needs help with the steaks.” 

“Fine. But once again I will point out. I was invited to eat.” Sara grumbled before heading out the backdoor.

“Was she always like this?” Ava asked pouring herself a glass of wine from the bottle Dinah already had opened on the island. 

“Unwilling to do anything close to housework? Yes. It’s not really her fault. We never used to push her to do it as a child. The girls never had chores I just thought their only chore or worry should be school.” Dinah informed Ava. “Does Sara still have problems with keeping socks on her feet when she’s home?”

“Yeah. Soon as she comes home it seems like she just throws her socks.” Ava shrugged. “I’m used to picking them up. But Sara is more than worth dealing with random socks.” 

“I might be a bit biased but I have to say I really like you better than the last girlfriend.” 

“Well it might be a bit selfish but I’m glad.” Ava grinned.

…

“Hey Larry.” Sara walked up to him leaning against the patio table. 

“Hey there’s my favorite blonde common law step daughter.” Larry smiled at Sara stepping away from the grill to kiss her cheek. “How are you doing? Still saving the world?” 

“Trying to. How’s the pot shop?” 

“It’s doing great. I created this new strain, it’s perfect for when you want to curl up on the couch with a movie and not fall asleep.” 

“I’ll have to check it out next time I’m by the store.” 

“Oh don’t worry I already have a box done up for you to take home. Ava still likes her steaks medium rare?” 

“Uh...yeah sure. I mean I have no idea but whatever the average person likes, Ava does.” 

“M’kay. I’ll make some extra of the other kinds just in case.” They pair stood in silence just watching the meat on the grill sizzle. “So uh, Laurel was here last week.” 

“Yeah?”

“She’s-uh I’m not sure how best to put it...but I’ll just cut the chase. She’s drinking again. She drank an entire bottle of wine herself and most of two others with your mother. Do you know what’s going on with her?”

“She thinks she has a handle on the alcoholism. Dad’s death really hit her hard and she’s using that as an excuse to be allowed one vice. She promises she’s staying away from the pills and no more drinking and driving so yes she’s off the wagon but she’s like just holding onto the back of it being dragged.” 

“Well as long as everything is under control I guess.” Larry started flipping the steaks. “Speaking of Quentin. How are you handling it? Still don’t want to talk about it?” 

“I talked to Ava about it last week for a half hour.” 

“That’s progress way to go!” 

…

The table was set, the food dished up. Everything was going like a regular family dinner with adult children. 

“So I was watching this movie about free passes during relationships. You know when you get to sleep with someone and I found myself wondering who I would pick if I was given the chance.” Dinah started. 

“Mom can we not talk about who we want as a free pass to bone during dinner?”   
“Sara, I'm just saying if I had the chance to sleep with Sid Vicious I wouldn't hesitate.” Dinah answered firmly.   
“I mean, if I had pick someone, and Sara was fine with it. I wouldn't say no to Janet Lee.” Ava shrugged trying to make it clear she hadn't thought of this before.    
“Janet Lee? The original scream queen? That is who you want as a free pass? Not Marilyn, not Grace Kelly?” Sara was completely shocked.   
“Who would you pick then?”   
“I mean Kurt Cobain, always loved him, but he was married and I don't want to risk it on someone who might say no, that's why Johnny Depp is out of the question, he might turn me down. But now if I could guarantee have Lucy Lawless in the heyday of Xena, in the Xena outfit? Yeah I'd use a free pass.”    
''Lucy Lawless is still alive Sara.” Larry pointed out. “I mean I'm not sure where she is on the spectrum of sexuality but you can proposition her now.”    
“I don't have a chance with now infamous Lucy Lawless, I need her before she's this amazing star.”   
“I wouldn't mind Joan Rivers.” Larry smiled as he cut into his steak. “When she was alive I mean.” 

“Oh speaking of Joan Rivers, some adult sex toy site is selling fleshlights that are molds of her mouth and vagina.” Dinah pointed out causing Ava to cough and try and keep down the gag.  

“We should add them to the collection.” Larry grinned looking over at his common law wife.  

Sara laid her knife and fork down trying to fight the urge to vomit.  

…

“We’re not going to Mom’s for dinner for a very long time. I can’t even look at her anymore.” Sara shuddered kicking off her shoes and socks as she entered their apartment Ava at her heels. 

“Oh thank God. I know they’re hippies and that Larry was trying to be nice but I never needed to know they had a sex toy collection. I certainly never needed to see it.” Ava hung up her coat and picked up Sara’s socks putting them in the hamber in the hall closet (something that Ava only needed once Sara started leaving her socks everywhere). 

“Then Mom asked me if I wanted to borrow any.” Sara flopped down on the couch hands over her face. 

“I have never been so thankful that my parents aren’t real.” Ava got Sara to sit up long enough for Ava to sit down with Sara’s head in her lap. “Just think we only have to deal with your family’s crazy.”

“Good point.” Sara smiled up at Ava. “You really are the perfect woman.” 


End file.
